Diabolische Macht
by Amoklauf
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Dunkles Blut in mir", ich hoffe auch hier Leser zu finden und auch welche, die mir mal ein Review schreiben...
1. Prolog

Es ist soweit, hier ist sie, die Fortsetzung! XD

(Nix meins, alles Rowlings und so... ihr wisst schon!)

* * *

**Diabolische Macht ruht verhüllt in mir**

Fortsetzung zu:

**Dunkles Blut in mir**

**Prolog**

Was bisher geschah...:

... ist in ‚Dunkles Blut in mir' nachzulesen. Ich habe ganz ehrlich keine Lust das Alles noch mal zusammenzufassen. Außerdem war ich in so etwas noch nie gut.

Für alle, denen die Kurzfassung genügt, ringe ich mich doch dazu durch alles Wichtige aufzuschreiben:

Mary Vorlost Riddle, jene welche diese Geschichte erzählt, ist Lord Voldemorts Enkelin und lebt nach dem Tod ihrer Adoptiveltern bei den Weasleys. (nähere Beschreibung: Dunkles Blut in mir, Prolog und Kapitel 1)

George, Bill, Percy und Charlie sind in sie verknallt und mit George wäre es auch beinah etwas geworden. (nähere Beschreibung: Dunkles Blut in mir, Kapitel 7,8 und 9)

Mary und Voldemort standen sich auf dem Friedhof, auf dem Voldemorts Vater begraben liegt, gegenüber. (Wobei es unwesentlich ist, das Mary Harry geholfen hat zu fliehen und er es nicht, wie es immer gesagt wird, allein geschafft hatte.) (nähere Beschreibung: Dunkles Blut in mir, Kapitel 12 (enthält auch ein bisschen Familienstudie der Riddles))

Jetzt vielleicht noch ein paar Worte zu Marys Person:

Sie ist jähzornig und bekommt rote Augen, wenn der Hass ihres Blutes Oberhand in ihr gewinnt (erklärt den Titel des ersten Teils). Sie ist in der Regel, nett und hilfsbereit und macht so einigen Müll mit. Außer natürlich wenn sie sauer ist, dann geht man ihr besser aus dem Weg. Sie glaubt, nie geliebt zu haben (also platonisch schon... ihr wisst wie ich das mein', oder?!). Wie es zu diesem Thema inzwischen aussieht, weiß ich, wenn ich weiter geschrieben hab. Sie spricht Parsel, ist gut in der Schule und verfügt über die Fähigkeit ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. (Ist so eine ähnliche Gabe, wie Tonks sie hat.)

Der Grund, dass sie in den Harry Potter Büchern nicht auftritt ist ihre Vertuschung. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, warum sie vertuscht wurde, müsst ihr Alles lesen, auch alles, was noch kommt! (hähä, bin ich gemein!)


	2. Chapter 1

So, jetzt gehts aber wirklich los! Bitte schön, Kapitel 1!

* * *

**1.**

Ich lag auf meinem Bett und lauschte den Klängen meiner Lieblingsband.

Seit vier Tagen hatten wir Ferien. Es war ein Tag wie jeder Andere seit ich wieder im Fuchsbau war. Selten war mir so langweilig gewesen. Ich sprach noch immer nicht mit George. Wenn ich aus meinem Fenster sah, konnte ich den Obstgarten sehen, in dem sie jeden Tag Quidditch spielten. Ich hatte mittlerweile die Vorhänge zu gezogen. Doch auch mit lauter Musik, konnte ich ihre freudigen Rufe nicht übertönen, die sie während des Spiels ausstießen. Wie sollte ich das nur den Rest der Ferien aushalten?!

Seit wir wieder da waren, hatten Molly und Arthur viel zu tun. Ich sah sie kaum. Was meine Einöde noch unerträglicher machte. Ginny war selten zu Hause. Sie traf sich fast täglich mit ihren Freundinnen in der Winkelgasse. Sie hatte sich dafür extra einen eigenen Vorrat an Flohpulver zugelegt.

Ich wünschte mir auch solch gute Freundinnen. Angelina meldete sich nicht. Gleich am ersten Tag hatte ich ihr eine Eule geschickt.

Ich stierte weiter an die Decke. Vielleicht sollte ich auch einmal ausgehen. Doch wohin und mit wem?

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und meine kurzzeitige Rettung vor der Langeweile trat ein.

„Hey Mary!", begrüßte mich Charlie.

„Was machst du denn hier, musst du nicht arbeiten?", fragte ich ihn, noch bevor ich mich aus meinem Bett erhoben hatte.

Charlie drehte die Musik leiser und nahm mich kurz in den Arm.

„Mum hat mir geschrieben, ich solle vorbeikommen. Muss was wichtiges sein, darum bin ich auch gleich gekommen. Aber jetzt ist sie nicht da. Das ganze Haus ist ja wie ausgestorben. Nur du und Ron sind da." sagte Charlie.

„Fred und George sind draußen und spielen Quidditch. Seit heute Morgen haben sie sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Na ja, mir soll es recht sein. Muss ich schon nix kochen."

Ich grinste ihn an.

„Und der Rest?", fragte Charlie und ließ sich auf meinem Bett nieder.

„Ginny ist mit ihren Freundinnen shoppen, mal wieder, Percy und Arthur sind arbeiten, Ron ist ja in seinem Zimmer, Molly ist bei Dumbledore, glaube ich, und Bill... keine Ahnung, wo der sich wieder herumtreibt. Wahrscheinlich ist er bei Fleur..."

Ich musste wieder grinsen. Ich war froh, dass Bill sich an Fleur ran machte. Ich hatte keine Lust, mit ihm auch noch Probleme zu bekommen.

Charlie nickte.

Wir schwiegen, dann fragte Charlie:

„Hast du eine Ahnung, um was es diesmal geht?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Charlie war die letzte Zeit schon öfter gekommen, weil Molly ihm etwas mitteilen musste, das sie nicht in Briefe schreiben konnte. Es war etwas Großes am laufen, das wusste ich, aber wir Jüngeren wussten noch nichts genaues und schafften es auch nicht, aus denen, die Etwas wussten, irgendetwas herauszubekommen.

Wir schwiegen wieder und erneut ergriff Charlie als Erster wieder das Wort:

„Und, wie geht's dir so?"

„Ganz gut. Ich hab nur nicht viel zu tun." meinte ich.

„Hausaufgaben?"

„Keine Lust!"

„Fang doch schon mal an, dann hast es hinter dir."

Ich zuckte mit den Schulter. Trotz meiner Langeweile konnte ich mich mir Interessanteres als Hausaufgaben vorstellen.

Die Tür ging erneut auf. Molly stand im Türrahmen.

„Charlie, da bist du ja. Ich habe Nachricht von Dumbledore für dich!", sagte sie.

„Ich komme!", meinte Charlie und stand auf. An mich gewandt sagte er:  
"Vielleicht sehen wir uns heute ja noch mal. Du kannst mir ja Abendessen machen!"

Er grinste mich an und ging dann mit Molly hinunter. Ich seufzte. Wieder allein. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich Charlies Rat befolgen sollte und mit den Hausaufgaben anfing, dann besann ich mich aber eines Besseren und ging ebenfalls die Treppe hinab. Ich schlenderte angeödet ins Wohnzimmer und sah auf die Uhr.

Gerade schnellte der Arthurs Zeiger auf ‚Zu Hause' und wenig später folgte auch Percys. Ich ging in die Küche. Dort waren die Beiden angekommen; Molly und Charlie saßen am Küchentisch.

Percy und Arthur schienen über etwas zu streiten.

„Warum sollte man mich nicht befördern?! Immerhin leiste ich gute Arbeit!", sagte Percy gerade laut.

Ich blieb stehen. Ich wollte mich nicht einmischen. Aber es war doch etwas merkwürdig. Percy wurde tatsächlich befördert. Wo er doch so viel Ärger in seinem letzten Posten gehabt hatte. Er hatte ja nicht mal bemerkt, dass sein Chef von Voldemort kontrolliert wurde.

„Aber du arbeitest erst ein Jahr im Ministerium! Du hast zu wenig Erfahrung! Es ist doch mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand mit so wenig Praxis gleich Juniorassistent des Ministers wird!", antwortete Arthur erzürnt.

Angelockt von dem Gebrüll kamen jetzt auch die Zwillinge und Ron in die Küche.

„Was...?", fing Ron an.

"Pst!"

Ich legte mir den Finger auf den Mund um ihnen klar zumachen, dass sie sich besser nicht einmischen sollten.

Plötzlich kam auch Ginny in die Küche gerollt. Sie war offenbar mit ihrer Einkaufstour fertig. Ich zog sie schnell zu mir rüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, sie solle jetzt nichts sagen.

Percy und Arthur schienen davon nichts mitzubekommen. Sie standen sich wütend gegenüber.

„Du bist doch nur sauer, weil ich eine bessere Stelle bekomme und mehr verdienen werde als du!", warf Percy Arthur vor.

Molly schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Arthur reagierte auf diesen Vorwurf nicht gerade ruhig:

„Fudge will doch nur einen Spitzel unter sich haben! Er weiß, dass ich mit Dumbledore befreundet bin!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Arthur hatte angefangen zu brüllen. Sein Kopf war tief rot.

„Dumbledore ist ein alter Narr! Und du bist nur mit ihm befreundet, weil du nicht genug Ehrgeiz hast um es allein weiter zu bringen!", donnerte Percy.

„Du verschließt die Augen vor Tatsachen! Dumbledore ist der einzige, der die Gefahr sieht und etwas dagegen unternimmt!", erwiderte Arthur. „Warum glaubst du Harry nicht? Ist es nicht Beweis genug, dass er ihn gesehen hat?"

„Harry ist doch genauso verrückt wie Dumbledore! Er will doch nur, dass wir ihn anbeten!"

Molly standen inzwischen die Tränen in den Augen. Charlie starrte seinen Bruder wütend an. Ginny stand fassungslos neben mir und ich spürte, wie die Zwillinge hinter mir vor Wut zu beben begannen.

„Dumbledore wird wegen dieser Lügen jede Menge Ärger bekommen. Ich weiß, wem ich die Treue halten muss und wenn ihr das Ministerium verraten wollt, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass jeder weiß, das ich nicht länger dieser Familie angehöre!", fuhr Percy aufgebracht fort.

Molly stieß einen Schluchzer aus. Percy warf Arthur einen letzten, vernichtenden Blick zu, dann ging er in Richtung Treppe. Als er uns bemerkte, blieb er für einen Moment stehen, sah mich an und drängte sich dann an uns vorbei.

Die Weasleys waren in der Küche. Ich hielt es für besser, sie allein zu lassen. Es war immerhin eine Familienangelegenheit. Ich ging die Treppe hinauf. Ich bemerkte, dass Percys Tür einen Spalt offen stand. Vorsichtig lugte ich hinein. Auf dem Bett lag ein weit geöffneter Koffer und ein paar Sachen flogen auf einige Umhänge, die bereits ihren Weg in den Koffer gefunden hatten. Ich überlegte kurz, dann öffnete ich zaghaft die Tür.

Percy sah auf. Er war noch immer wütend.

„Percy? Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Er sah wieder auf seinen Koffer.

„Glaubst du auch Dumbledores Lügen?", fragte er mich.

„Warum glaubst du, dass er lügt?", fragte ich ihn, statt ihm zu antworten.

„Wenn du-weißt-schon-wer wieder auferstanden wäre, würde das Ministerium etwas unternehmen. Fudge ist doch nicht dumm. Aber es kann einfach nicht war sein! Du-weißt-schon-wer ist besiegt und kommt nicht wieder. Dumbledore hat Harry das wahrscheinlich nur eingeredet. Oder Harry sucht Aufmerksamkeit und erzählt solche Lügen, die Dumbledore dieser Narr auch noch glaubt."

Percy sprach diese Worte mit unglaublicher Überzeugung. Wenn ich meinen Großvater nicht selbst gesehen hätte und nicht spüren würde, wie er immer stärker wurde, hätte ich ihm geglaubt.

„Und du willst wirklich gehen?", fragte ich erneut.

„Wieso, willst du mit?", fragte Percy und sah mich an.

„Ich- ich will nur nicht, dass er eine Familie zerstört. Und wenn es helfen würde, würde ich an deiner Stelle gehen!", antwortete ich.

„Wer ‚er'? Dumbledore?"

„Nein... du-weißt-schon-wer!"

„Glaubst du es etwa auch?", fragte Percy und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.

„Ich- wenn du wüsstest, was ich weiß, würdest du es auch glauben!", antwortete ich.

„Dann sag mir doch, was du weißt!", forderte er mich wütend auf.

„Ich kann nicht!"

Ich war verzweifelt. Ich könnte eine Familie zusammenhalten und durfte es nicht, weil Dumbledore es mir verboten hatte. Wieder spürte ich meinen Hass auf ihn. Mein Verstand musste wieder versuchen, dagegen anzukommen.

„Bitte Percy, bleib da! Wenn nicht ihretwegen," ich deutete hilflos zur Tür. „dann wenigstens meinetwegen!"

Percy sah mich argwöhnisch an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ach komm schon, du weißt, wie ich das meine!"

Ich hatte mir geschworen, nie zu erwähnen, dass ich wusste, wie er für mich empfand. Ich wusste auch nicht, ob es noch stimmte, aber ich hatte keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen, um ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen.

„Wer hat es dir gesagt und wann?"

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Percy kam einige Schritte auf mich zu.

„Ich weiß es ungefähr seit Weihnachten. Und gesagt hat es mir eigentlich niemand. Ich hab es schon geahnt. Es wurde mir nur bestätigt." druckste ich herum.

„Bin ich dir so wichtig, dass ich hier bleiben sollte?", fragte Percy ernst.

„Bleib einfach da, okay?!", sagte ich und sah vom Boden auf.

Percy stand direkt vor mir und blickte mir in die Augen. Ich betrachtete ihn unsicher.

„Und, bleibst du?", flüsterte ich hilflos.

Percy drehte sich um und sagte laut:

„Ich kann nicht in einem Haus bleiben, in dem ich so unterschätzt und verhöhnt werde. Ich kann nicht mit Leuten unter einem Dach leben, die das Ministerium verraten!"

„Percy!", rief ich und ergriff seinen Arm. „Es ist deine Familie! Sie lieben dich!"

„Ich liebe meine Familie auch, so wie dich und doch kann ich nicht bleiben, denn ihr alle fallt auf Lügen herein. Warum siehst du denn nicht ein, dass Dumbledore lügt?!"

Percy war sehr laut geworden.

„Ja, Dumbledore lügt in mancher Hinsicht, aber Voldemort ist zurück, ob du es glaubst oder nicht!", sagte ich laut und fast flüsternd fügte ich hinzu:

„Bitte glaub mir doch!"

Percy zuckte beim Klang von Voldemorts Namen unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Ich hatte dich für klüger gehalten! Es ist schade das auch du dich gegen mich wendest." meinte er mit bitterer Miene.

Percy schlug seinen Koffer zu, ergriff einen weiteren, warf mir einen letzten, verletzten Blick zu und apparierte.

Ich sank auf sein Bett und stützte den Kopf auf meine Hände. Ich seufzte. Jemand kam herein, ich sah nicht auf. Er setzte sich neben mich und legte seinen Arm um mich.

„Ich hab es versucht!", wisperte ich.

„Ich weiß!"

Es war Bill. Ich lehnte mich gegen seine Brust und fing an zu weinen. Ich wusste nicht, warum. Percy war mir nicht sehr wichtig gewesen, aber nun hatte ich erlebt, wie mein Großvater es schaffte, selbst Familien auseinander zu bringen und irgendwie war er nun mal mein Bruder.


	3. Chapter 2

Nach wie vor gehört hier nichts mir. _grml_

So, auch hier neue Regel. Kein Review, kein Kapitel. Ich weiß, es ist gemein, aber anders scheint ihr Leser ja nicht zu einem Review im Stande zu sein.

Ansonsten viel Spaß!

* * *

**2.**

„Mary, kannst du mal kommen und mir helfen?"

Ginny rief aus dem Garten zu mir hoch. Ich sah aus dem Fenster.

„Was denn?"

„Ich bekomm meinen Koffer alleine nicht in den Kamin! Er ist zu schwer und die Zwillinge sind gerade nicht da!"

Ich seufzte und eilte die Treppe hinunter. Zwei Tage nach Percys Auszug hatten und Molly und Arthur verkündet, dass wir umzogen und den Rest der Ferien in London verbrachten.

Die Zwillinge hatten mittlerweile Geburtstag gehabt und waren volljährig. Sie durften jetzt auch in den Ferien zaubern. Außerdem hatten sie ihre Apparierprüfung bestanden. Ich kam unten an.

„Warum willst du den Koffer per Flohpulver verschicken?", fragte ich sie. „Den sollte doch einer der Anderen mitnehmen."

„Die sind alle weg!", antwortete Ginny verzweifelt.

„Warte bis sie wieder da sind. Kann ja nicht mehr so lange dauern. Wann wollten sie uns noch mal abholen?", fragte ich sie.

Ginny seufzte.

„In einer halben Stunde. Hast du schon fertig gepackt?"

Ich nickte. Es war ja nicht sehr viel. Ich war zu selten im Fuchsbau, um wirklich etwas ansammeln zu können.

Ich ging wieder hoch und griff nach meinen Koffern.

Ron, Ginny und ich saßen seit zehn Minuten mit unseren Besen in der Küche und warteten auf unser Abholkommando. Wir mussten mit den Besen in unsere neue Bleibe kommen. Flohpulver war anscheinend zu gefährlich. Keiner von uns wusste, um was es ging. Wir sollten nur das Nötigste dort erfahren. Wir schwiegen. Fünf Minuten vor der geplanten Abreise kam Charlie um uns zu holen. Unsere Koffer waren inzwischen abgeholt worden.

Es dämmerte, als wir endlich unsere Besen bestiegen. Der Fug dauerte etwa eine Stunde, dann setzten wir zur Landung an. Es war eine dunkle Gasse. Charlie reichte jedem von uns einen Zettel. Darauf stand:

_Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf, London._

Ich sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. Der Phönixorden?

„Prägt es euch gut ein, dann gebt mir die Zettel wieder. Ich muss sie verbrennen." wies uns Charlie an.

Ich las mir den Zettel noch mal durch, dann reichte ich ihn Charlie. Ginny und Ron taten es mir gleich. Ich sah mich um und erblickte ein Straßenschild. Darauf stand _Grimmauldplatz_. Ich sah mich suchend nach der Nummer Zwölf um. Ich blieb an der Nummer Elf hängen. Danach folgte die Nummer Dreizehn. Plötzlich wichen die beiden Häuser zur Seite und die Nummer Zwölf erschien zwischen ihnen. Charlie drängte uns zur Eile und schob uns schnell hinein.

Wir standen nun in einer großen Eingangshalle. Es sah heruntergekommen aus. An der Decke hing ein spinnwebenbedeckter Kronleuchter. Molly kam die Treppe hinunter und begrüßte uns spärlich. Sie erklärte uns wo unsere Zimmer waren und verzog sich dann mit Charlie in ein Nebenzimmer. Recht verloren standen wir in der Halle.

Schließlich entschlossen wir uns, unsere Zimmer zu suchen. Unter Knarren stiegen wir die staubige Treppe hinauf. Nach dem ersten Treppenabsatz bog Ginny in ihr Zimmer ab. Rons Zimmer lag auf dem Zweiten. Ich ging weiter, bis fast ganz nach oben. Endlich hatte ich mein Zimmer erreicht. Es war das Einzige auf dieser Ebene des Hauses. Ich öffnete die Tür. Eine Staubwolke kam mir entgegen. Ich sah mich um. Vor dem Bett standen meine Koffer. Der Holzboden ächzte unter meinen Schritten. Ich ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Fenster; wollte den modrigen Geruch aus dem Zimmer zu bekommen. Ich schlug die Fensterflügel auf und sah hinaus. Dort erblickte ich einen schäbigen kleinen Hinterhof und einen verwilderten Garten. Um den Garten waren Hauswände, von denen der Putz abbröckelte.

Ich drehte mich um und begutachtete den Rest meines Zimmers. Es war groß, aber fast leer. Außer meinem Bett standen nur noch ein staubiger Stuhl und ein Tisch darin. Ich ließ mich auf das Bett sinken. Eine Staubwolke stieg daraus hervor, trotz der Tatsache, dass die Bettlaken offenbar frisch waren. Ich seufzte und dachte mit erschauern an meinen Geburtstag in der nächsten Woche. Wie der wohl aussehen würde? Ob überhaupt jemand daran dachte?

Ich ging wieder hinaus. Dieses dunkle Zimmer frustrierte mich noch mehr. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, hörte ich ein Knarren über mir. Ich blickte die Treppe hinauf und entdeckte Bill.

„Ah, seit ihr jetzt auch da?! Ist Hermine auch schon eingetroffen?", fragte er mich.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie auch kommt!", erklärte ich ihm. „Wer wohnt denn noch hier?"

„Außer uns noch Sirius und so ein bekloppter alter Hauself namens Kreacher. Und dann kommt noch Hermine und Harry sollte auch irgendwann hier einziehen. Wann ist aber noch nicht sicher."

Ich hob die Augenbrauen und erwiderte nichts.

Ich traute diesem Sirius noch nicht. Er war mir mehr als suspekt.

„Hast du kurz Zeit?", fragte mich Bill nach längerem Schweigen.

Ich nickte. Wir setzten uns auf die staubige Treppe. Es war offenbar schwer überhaupt eine staubfreie Stelle in diesem Haus zu finden.

„Ich wollte dir nur danken, dass du versucht hast, Percy dazu zu bewegen, zu bleiben. Das hat Mum sehr viel bedeutet, als ich es ihr erzählt habe." fing er an.

Ich sah auf den Treppenabsatz und meinte düster:

„Ich hasse es nun mal, wenn Familien auseinander gerissen werden. Auch wenn es nicht die Eigene ist. Und Voldemort ist nun mal jemand der Familien zerstört. Es ist schade, dass es auch Eure getroffen hat."

Bill atmete schwer.

„Es ist auch deine Familie! Vielleicht könntest du sie etwas mehr zusammenhalten, wenn du dich wieder mit den Zwillingen vertragen würdest."

„Ich vertrage mich mit den Zwillingen, zumindest mit Fred. Der Einzige der sich daneben verhält ist George und der müsste sich nur entschuldigen, dann gäbe es auch gar kein Problem!", schnaubte ich.

„Hm..."

Wir schwiegen uns wieder an.

„Wie läuft es denn mit Fleur?", fragte ich um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Bill lächelte, dann sagte er:

„Nicht so. Wir haben Streit. Ich glaube, ich beende es, bevor sie mir noch den Kopf abreißt!"

„Wo ist denn bei euch das Problem, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Sie ist eine blöde Ziege! Und eingebildet und flirtet mit allem, was bei Drei nicht auf den Bäumen ist!", erklärte Bill mir.

Ich grinste.

„Du flirtest doch auch!"

„GAR NICHT WAHR!", sagte Bill laut lachend.

„Nein," ich musste auch lachen. Ich räusperte mich und fragte:

„im Ernst, warum willst du Schluss machen?"

„Sie ist doch nicht so ganz mein Typ. Gut, sie ist niedlich und so, aber eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit ihr scheint unmöglich!"

Ich stand auf, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hoch.

„Dann ist ja alles klar!", sagte ich grinsend und ging gemütlich die Treppe hinab. Bill beeilte sich, mir hinterher zu kommen.

Beim Abendessen begrüßte uns dann auch Sirius und erzählte uns, dass es sein Haus war, in dem wir uns befanden.

Während des Essens war ich sehr schlecht gelaunt. George saß mir gegenüber. Bill hatte sich neben mich gesetzt und legte beschwichtigend seine Hand auf meinen Arm, wofür er giftige Blicke von George und Charlie erntete. Nach dem Essen ging Charlie. Er verabschiedete sich in der Eingangshalle von allen, dann verließ er das Haus. Ich setzte mich seufzend auf die Treppe und schaute ernüchtert in der Gegend umher. Ich entschloss mich ins Bett zu gehen. Meine Langeweile würde sich wohl in diesem Haus fortsetzen.

Ich ließ mich in das Laken fallen. Durch das Fenster kam ein leichter Lufthauch und wirbelte Staub auf. Ich beobachtete im fahlen Mondlicht, wie sich der Staub kräuselte. Ich seufzte; drehte mich um, schloss die Augen und verfiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Ich ging durch einen dunklen Gang. Am Ende des Ganges öffnete sich nur durch meinen Gedanken eine Tür. Ein Licht blendete mich. Blind ging ich weiter und betrat einen großen Raum. An den Wänden war Blut. Es war frisch und lief noch zu Boden. In der Mitte stand eine große, schlanke Person. Es war eine Frau, sie trug ein langes, weißes Kleid, das mit Blut befleckt war. Sie hatte lange dunkle Haare, die sich an den Spitzen leicht lockten. Sie war barfuss und stand in einer Pfütze aus Blut, die von einem großen Gebilde, das im Schatten stand, ihren Weg über den Fußboden suchte. Ich sah ihr Gesicht nicht; sie hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt und blickte auf ihre Hände; die Haare fielen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Ich spürte einen große Macht von dieser Frau ausgehen, die mich anzog. Ich ging weiter und konnte nun langsam das Gebilde erkennen; sein Fuß trat aus dem Schatten und ich erblickte ein kaltes, graues Gesicht. Ich sah auf. Es war ein Leichenberg. Ich erkannte Knochen, leere tote Augen, die mich anstarrten. Trotzdem ging ich weiter. Ich ging um die Frau herum. Von ihren Händen tropfte Blut. Endlich hob sie ihren Kopf. Ich sah ihr Gesicht.

Ich war diese Frau. _Ich_ weinte. In _meinem_ Gesicht waren blutige Fingerabdrücke. Ich sah, wie _ich_ meinen Kopf zu dem Leichenberg wendete. Ich beobachtete, wie _ich_ auf die Knie sank und eine Hand vom Boden auf las. _Ich_ stand wieder auf und warf die Hand oben auf den Leichenhaufen. Ich sah _mir_ in die Augen. Es waren nicht meine normalen Augen, doch ich kannte sie. Sie waren rot und leuchtend. _Ich_ weinte noch immer.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich mich in dieser Lage wieder erkannte. Doch ich hatte keine Angst, als ich mich blutbefleckt sah. Mein anderes Ich schaute mir unablässig in die Augen. Ich erwiderte ihren, meinen, Blick. Der Raum fing an sich in meinem Kopf zu drehen. Ich sah mich immer noch blutüberströmt im Raum stehen. Mein Spiegelbild hob die Hand und ich spürte, wie ich es auch tat. Plötzlich gab es eine Stichflamme und der Leichenberg stand in Flammen. Ich begann zu grinsen. Meine Tränen waren versiegt und jäh bemerkte ich, dass ich allein in diesem Raum war und das weiße, blutbesudelte Kleid trug. Von meinen Händen tropfte noch immer das Blut. Verwirrt stolperte ich von den Leichen weg, die nun lichterloh brannten. Ich taumelte rückwärts und sah entsetzt auf den Leichenhaufen. Ich griff nach der Türklinke. Ich rutschte mit meinen blutigen Händen ab und fiel. Ich krabbelte weiter zurück und berührte mit dem Rücken die Tür. Ich spürte etwas warmes durch mein Kleid sickern; sah über die Schulter zur Tür. Auch sie triefte vor Blut.

Keuchend schreckte ich auf. Ich saß aufrecht in meinem Bett. Der Raum war schon hell. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Ich stand auf und ging zum Fenster, um frische Luft einzuatmen. Ich war froh, als ich endlich keine staubige Luft mehr roch. Es war noch früh. Die Luft war klar und kühl. Ich sah auf die Uhr an meinem Handgelenk. Sechs Uhr. Leise ging ich zu meinem Koffer und suchte mir ein leichtes Sommerkleid heraus. Ich ahnte, dass es ein heißer Tag werden würde. Barfuß ging ich die Treppe hinunter; darauf bedacht, keinen zu wecken. Ich hatte keine Lust mir Schuhe anzuziehen. So gelangte ich unbemerkt in die Küche. Aus dem Esszimmer hörte ich Stimmen. Neugierig ging ich in Richtung Esszimmern, um zu sehen wer außer mir schon wach war.

Dumbledore saß mit Arthur am Esstisch und sagt gerade:

„Wir werden Mary aufnehmen, sobald sie Volljährig ist. Sie soll verstehen!"

„Aber sie ist zu jung. Die Zwillinge dürfen auch noch nicht, bis sie die Schule abgeschlossen haben." sagte Arthur.

„Mary ist außergewöhnlich reif, begabt und klug. Sie wird eine Bereicherung für uns sein. Und vielleicht auch irgendwann eine gute Waffe gegen Voldemort. An ihrem Geburtstag wird sie vereidigt. Das ist mein letztes Wort!", entschied Dumbledore.

Arthur sah düster drein. Er war nicht zufrieden mit Dumbledores Entscheidung.

„Arthur, Sie wissen, wer Mary ist. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, was in der Nacht von Voldemorts Auferstehung geschehen ist. Und nun möchte ich, dass Sie meine Entscheidung akzeptieren. Es ist besser so. Ich weiß, Sie haben die Vormundschaft über Mary, aber es ist wichtig, dass sie mehr Halt hat, außer Ihrer Familie. Sehen Sie das ein?", sagte Dumbledore eindringlich.

Arthur nickte.

„Gut!", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. „Dann sehen wir uns nächste Woche bei Marys Geburtstag wieder. Ach ja, bitte sagen sie noch niemandem davon. Es soll ein Geheimnis bleiben. Auch ihre Söhne sollten nichts davon erfahren, sonst steigen sie uns noch aufs Dach!"

Dumbledore lächelte. Wieder spürte ich Hass, wieder verstand ich nicht wieso. Aber vielleicht weil ich der Meinung war, dass man mich auch fragen könnte, ob ich überhaupt wollte, wenn ich irgendwo aufgenommen werden sollte.

Dumbledore stand auf und ging. Arthur ging mit ihm aus dem Raum.

Leise schlich ich wieder in die Küche. Ich ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete weit die Tür. Ich griff nach zwei Eiern und legte sie auf die Ablage. Neben den Eiern landete noch Käse, Butter und Salami. Dann setzte ich einen Topf mit Wasser auf und legte die Eier hinein, als das Wasser kochte. Ich schnitt mir dicke Brotscheiben von einem großen Laib ab, bestrich sie mit Butter und belegte sie letztendlich noch mit der Salami und dem Käse. Als die Eier hart gekocht waren, schnitt ich diese auch noch in Scheiben und legte sie ebenfalls auf die Brote. Dann ging ich mit dem Teller mit den Broten ins Esszimmer. Arthur saß dort wieder am Tisch.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte ich ihn und tat so, als hätte ich von dem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen.

Arthur sah verwirrt von dem Pergament auf, über dem er gerade brütete und sah mich verwirrt an.

„Schon wach? So früh?", fragte er mich.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen." sagte ich, um ihm nicht von meinem Traum berichten zu müssen.

Ich bot ihm eins meiner Brote an, das er dankend an nahm. Während ich aß, beobachtete ich Arthur wie er weiter das Pergament las und gelegentlich die Krümel davon wischte.

Langsam erwachte auch der Rest des Hauses und sie kamen einer nach dem anderen die Treppe herunter. Als ich mit essen fertig war, ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer hinauf. Widerwillig packte ich meine Schulbücher aus und begann endgültig mit meinen Hausaufgaben.

Ich saß schon einige Stunden da, hatte bereits meine Geschichtshausaufgaben fertig und hatte mit Arithmantik angefangen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein!", rief ich, ohne meinen Blick von dem Buch abzuwenden.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ich sah auf. Bill trat ein.

„Musst du heute nicht arbeiten?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ich bin schon wieder da. Ich hab mir heute Mittag frei genommen. Ich wollte dich zum Mittagessen holen."

„Ich hab keinen Hunger!", antwortete ich und sah wieder in mein Buch.

Bill trat herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er kam zum Tisch und setzte sich auf die letzte freie Stelle. Ich schaute wieder auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich hab heute mit Fleur Schluss gemacht."

Ich grinste, darum hatte er sich frei genommen.

„Und warum erzählst du mir das jetzt? Willst du nichts essen?", fragte ich ihn.

„Einfach so. Könnte ja sein, dass es dich interessiert. Und ich hab auch keinen Hunger. Mum hat mich nur gebeten dir auf dem Weg nach Oben Bescheid zu sagen." antwortete Bill.

Ich lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück und fragte grinsend:

„Hat dir die Trennung so auf den Magen geschlagen?"

„Nein!", meinte Bill lachend. „Nun wirklich nicht. Ich bin froh, dass ich es endlich hinter mir habe. Außerdem hab ich in der Stadt schon was gegessen."

Ich lehnte mich wieder vor und sah gähnend auf mein Pergament.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Bill.

„Arithmantik!", antwortete ich schwer fällig.

„Oje, ich habe es gehasst! Um was geht's denn?", meinte Bill und rutschte vom Tisch.

Er stellte sich hinter mich und las über meine Schulter die Aufgabe.

„Ich hab keine Lust mehr!", sagt ich. „Und nachher muss ich noch Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Runen machen."

„Warum machst du alles an einem Tag?", fragte mich Bill und blätterte im Buch weiter.

„Mach ich doch gar nicht!", widersprach ich. „Zauberkunst, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde hebe ich mir für einen anderen Tag auf!"

Bill lächelte und schlug das Buch wieder auf der Seite auf, auf der ich gerade war.

„Wie lang brauchst du noch?", fragte er mich.

„Mit oder ohne Bescheißen?", fragte ich grinsend.

„Die schnellere Variante." meinte Bill ebenfalls grinsend.

„Dreh dich mal um und mach die Augen zu!", befahl ich ihm.

Bill tat wie geheißen und ich legte meine Hand auf das Pergament. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, waren meine Hausaufgaben fertig. Ich grinste. Zum Glück konnte das Zauberministerium die zauberstablose Magie nicht orten oder herausfinden, wer sie ausübte. Außerdem war dieser Zauber einer meiner persönlichen Zauber. Nur wer ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnte, konnte diesen Zauber ausüben. Allerdings benutzte ich ihn nur, wenn ich keine Lust oder keine Zeit für Hausaufgaben hatte. Ansonsten war ich so ehrlich und machte sie richtig.

„Fertig?", fragte Bill.

„Moment!"

Ich ergriff eine neue Pergamentrolle, kritzelte das Thema des Zaubertrankaufsatzes an den Anfang und wiederholte die Prozedur, wie bei den Arithmantikhausaufgaben. Das Gleiche geschah mit den Aufsätzen für Runen und Verwandlung.

„Fertig!", sagte ich, als ich die Augen ein letztes Mal wieder öffnete.

Bill sah auf den Tisch. Als er die vielen beschriebenen Pergamentrollen sah, war er sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Ich glaube ich will nicht wissen, wie du das gemacht hast!", bemerkte er.

„Und jetzt?", fragte ich ihn.

Bill zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du apparieren dürftest, könnten wir was trinken gehen. Aber so..."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte ich.

„Mad-Eye will nicht, dass wir durch die Haustür gehen. Zumindest nicht zu oft." erklärte mir Bill.

„Warum? Und was hat Moody jetzt wieder damit zu tun?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Ach, stimmt ja, Top Secret! Sorry, darf ich dir nicht erzählen!", sagte Bill zerknirscht.

„Willst du mich jetzt verarschen?! Erst fängst du damit an und dann machst du einen Rückzieher?!", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Tja, ist leider so. Tut mir Leid!", entschuldigte er sich.

Ich verschränkte wütend die Arme und zog eine scherzhafte Schnute.

„Nicht sauer sein!", sagte Bill lachend und umarmte mich.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf. George stand im Türrahmen.

„Mary!", sagte er laut und als er sah, wie Bill mich umarmte fügte er fassungslos hinzu:

„Ich will mit dir reden."

Bill löste seine Umarmung und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Dann werde ich mal gehen!", sagte er und stahl sich aus dem Zimmer.

Georges Blick eskortierte Bill aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinauf, bis ich ihn nicht mehr hören konnte.

George schloss die Tür hinter sich und fragte:

„Was habt ihr geredet?"

„Nur über die Schule und ein paar Witze gemacht." antwortete ich und folgte ihm mit den Augen durch den Raum.

George ließ sich auf meinem Bett nieder und sah mich unverwandt an.

„Was willst du, George?", fragte ich ihn, um das Schweigen zu beenden.

„Mich entschuldigen, dass ich so lange nicht mit dir geredet hab, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich weiß es immer noch nicht. Aber wir wohnen zusammen und sehen uns jeden Tag. Es ist blöd, wenn wir uns nur anschweigen. Und immerhin war ja auch was zwischen uns." plapperte George drauf los.

Ich schürzte die Lippen und sah zu Boden. Dann fragte ich ihn, was mir beinahe zwei Monate auf der Seele brannte:

„Warum bist du nicht mitgekommen, als Fred und Lee mich nachts im Krankenflügel besucht haben?"

„Ich habe gewusst, dass du das fragst!", bemerkte er. „Ich bin nicht mitgekommen, weil du wahrscheinlich immer noch sauer auf mich warst und du durftest dich in dem Zustand nicht aufregen, also dachte ich, es ist besser, wenn ich nicht mitkomme."

„Ich hab mich aber trotzdem aufgeregt. Sagen wir, erst recht! Denn es bedeutete, dass du mich angelogen hast. Und ich darauf reingefallen bin. George, du hast mich nie geliebt! Warum hast du mir das angetan?", ich wurde sehr laut.

George sah mich nicht an.

„Ich habe dich geliebt und ich tue es immer noch! Aber ich wollte nur dein Bestes." versuchte sich George zu rechtfertigen.

„Warum hast du dann nie etwas gesagt? Ich bin doch lang genug wieder gesund!", schrie ich ihn an.

George sprang auf und sagte laut:

„Du hattest so viel zu tun und warst immer schlecht gelaunt. Und als dann das mit der dritten Runde passiert ist, wurde mir klar, dass du eine Nummer zu groß für mich bist und – und ich hab mich dann nicht mehr getraut!"

„Was ist in der dritten Runde passiert?", fragte ich argwöhnisch.

„Tu nicht so. Harry hat es uns erzählt. Er hat uns gesagt, dass du ihn gerettet hast. Und dann kommst du noch ohne einen Kratzer wieder..." meinte George bedrückt.

„Harry durfte euch das gar nicht sagen! Und was meinst du mit einer Nummer zu groß?", erwiderte ich.

„Wir erzählen es auch nicht weiter. Und ich meine damit, dass du einfach um einiges besser und mächtiger bist als ich und warum solltest du dich dann mit mir abgeben?!"

George wurde sehr klein laut. Ich sah ihn verständnislos an.

„George, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?!", meinte ich ungläubig. „Es gibt andere Gebiete, auf denen du tausendmal besser bist als ich. Ich würde zum Beispiel nie auf so grandiose Ideen für Scherzartikel kommen oder mir so gute Ausreden einfallen lassen, warum ich meine Hausaufgaben nicht habe!"

„Musst du auch nicht, du hast sie immer. Da, schau auf deinen Tisch. Haufenweise fertige Aufgaben; ich hab noch nicht mal angefangen!", entgegnete er.

„Darauf kommt es doch nicht an!"

Ich war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte mich neben George aufs Bett gesetzt. Sein Blick war gesenkt und er wirkte verschlossen.

„George, ich bin nicht eine Nummer zu groß für dich! Du machst dich nur gerade eine Nummer kleiner, als du bist!"

George sah auf.

„Aber du verstehst jetzt, warum ich nichts mehr gesagt hab?"

„Ja, tu ich. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Hättest du mir das früher gesagt, hätte ich vielleicht noch eine Chance für uns gesehen, aber inzwischen bist du nicht mehr wie ein Bruder." erklärte ich ihm bitter.

George sah mir in die Augen, bot mir die Hand an und fragte:

„Freunde?"

Ich lächelte, nahm seine Hand und sagte:

„Freunde!"

Wir grinsten uns an. Endlich schien alles wie früher, aber so würde es in Wahrheit nie wieder werden.


End file.
